Life after Vampire knight eternal love
by camus.phua
Summary: Right after Yuuki gave up her life for kaname,she en tasked her two children both whom are girls to pass on her message"i want to give to you whom i love the world that i saw when i was a human." So the two pureblood childrenJuuri and Ichifuuri with the younger one due to thick hunter blood from the ancestress start their life with their other father at the moment human!kaname.RT-M
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight is own by matsuri hino

{Prologue}

After Yuuki giving up her life for kaname,her two children,both who are girls Juuri the older female named after Yuuki's own mother and the younger one named Ichihara were told to find their other father kaname kuran who fathered Juuri and passed her last message to him"I want to give to you whom I love the world that I saw as a human."

Author notes: I was thinking that the younger child(zero's) will be a female since like we have not seen a female kiryu with silver hair and since the child look like yuuki with that hairstyle just in silver color,and since the child would not be pureblood so it is not like the older and the younger can have incest for pureblood heirs. The older one will probably end up with kaname anyway I mean did anyone notice that what Yuuki did is the same as her mother Juuri so it will probably be going in the same cycle.

Next chapter preview: "strange isn't it? The younger one,offspring born from a hunter and pureblood union would actually came out as a pureblood? The nobles and some other pureblood spectaculate that it might come from the child father thick hunter blood who actually came from the ancestress." Isaya shouto commented to kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:Vampire knight is owned by matsuri hino**_

_**Since i believed Zero child the silver one is a female since the hairstyle the child sported os similar to Yuuki after she cut her hair short again( 76da715448aa426503843004035fe737/tumblr_inline_ ) just in silvered color with her older sister which looks more to kaname and Juuri clinging to her in the picture. There is no way the child is a male anyways with the child will be similar to shiki,though there is a chance the child will be like the hooded woman who was born from the humans. Besides we have have not seen a female kiryu and maybe fanfic introduced Zero's younger child as a male which looks more to yuuki than Ichiru just in silver colored so i put the child as a female here.**_

_**{Chapter one}**_

_**(Flashback to earlier on)**_

_**Kaname awoken and saw two children standing with one silver hair "guy" sitting down near his coffin and a girl standing.**_

_**"Nee san , he is awakes,.." the silver haired "guy" said to the older female, with kaname looking around his surroundings. Then he turn his attention back on the two kids in front of him," You two must be the offspring of yuuki and kiryu kun." While looking at the silver haired "guy".**_

_**"Nee san, it seems he have regain his memories, from what mother told us about her transition to a vampire and her memories, I did not think it will take that fast to regain the memories so it should not be long for him to regain his full pureblood vampire form." The silver hair vampire commented, with the older female clinging on to the younger one.**_

_**Hearing this, kaname then felt the silver hair vampire pureblood aura and commented" Strange, you who is the male offspring from the result of Yuuki and kiryu kun union is a pureblood."**_

_**"Pardon me ? Male offspring? The silver hair vampire scoffed." I am a female." While showing out her identification card with the female under the gender section.**_

_**"Female? My apologies then, since you look like kiryu kun long deceased brother,ichiru." Kaname apologized.**_

_**"Funny how everyone say I look like mother with this hairstyle just in silver colored." The silver haired vampire stated.**_

_**Walking forward, the brown hair girl recitied out the message their mother ask them to passed to their other 'father".**_

_**"I am Juuri and this is my sister Ichihara and like you suspect, we are here to passed on our mother message to you .**_

_**" I want to give to you whom I love the world that I saw as a human." Juuri quoted.**_

_**(current time at kaname reawakening party)**_

_**Takuma walking towards kaname,"kaname sama it seems that you have regain your memories,we were doubtful that it will work when yuuki sama performed that spell, based from her own situation,but not did anyone think that it will be that fast for you to regain back your memories with it being months as of current."**_

_**Kaname replied back" yes, I was a bit taken a back too. Thinking that it would be like yuuki taking ten years for me to regain my memories and please refrain from attaching the sama to my name as you can see I am a human as of current."**_

_**Takuma laughing it off bashfully,"forced of habit,but you are still a sealed pureblood and we are required to show you respect."while looking at Isaya shouto looming behind him and excused himself.**_

_**"strange isn't it? The younger one,offspring born from a hunter and pureblood union would actually came out as a pureblood? I was there myself during the birth of the child and were surprised at the pureblood aura. The nobles and some other pureblood speculate that it might come from the child father thick hunter blood who actually came from the ancestress who was once born from human parents." Isaya shouto commented to kaname while looking at the silver haired girl who walk in regally with her sister behind her albeit shy and not comfortable with those stares those nobles and pureblood directed at the girls.**_

_**" Look there is the girl who is born from that level D hunter and our queen union. Eww, child born out of wedlock ,while Juuri sama born from kaname sama and Yuuki sama is perfect, pure kuran blood." the whispers were floating around and Pureblood and noble's face scrunched up in disgust with it being paid no mind by the silver haired girl, Ichihara while her sister Juuri looking worriedly at her sister then back at the nobles .**_

_**With Ichihara showing those pureblood and nobles that she will not be downtrodden by those empty no brain comments by those stupid pureblood and nobles, she would not stood down to their level. Juuri then asked her sister to danced together for fun since no one will dance with her sister and her being low confidence and not willing to confront those pureblood and nobles that are speaking bad about Ichihara.**_

_**Juuri :"Ichihara,are you okay? "**_

_**Ichihara replied calmly "I am fine, Do not let these no brain imbeciles tarnish your impression of dad with them too quick believing what their surroundings told them. It is better off not listening to what they are saying. Though it is laughable that their way of speech, I cannot help but think that there are like different grades of meat and when digested, all becomes poop. "**_

_**Before long the party come to an end, Kaname closed group of friends gathered in the corner waiting for kaname to address them,"I would all of you to treat me as normal mutual acquaintance and guide me in things that I have missed out on while I was asleep with the world changing rapidly,I feel like I need to catch up on with time."**_

_**The kuran gang,takuma,ruka,akatsuki,shiki,rima and aidou : as you wish kaname sama.**_

_**Kaname then dismissed them and approached Juuri : Can we have a talk privately (while glimpsing at Ichihara) ,I believe I have some things to catch up on."**_

_**Ichihara :" I will be in the garden with Lily if you required my presence."(a abandoned wolf pup Ichihara adopted) nodding towards kaname and Juuri.**_

_**With Kaname and Juuri settled themselves at the couch with some tea served after Ichihara went out of hearing range.**_

_**Juuri : Ichihara is a sweet child, I know your history with her biological father, whilst you detest dad, to me dad is as of current a better father figure, I hoped you will put it past you whatever that happens in the past and not hurt Ichihara since you did not give off a really good impression."**_

_**Kaname responsed," you referred to kiryu kun as dad…I see he has taken good care of you, fear not, I will not harm kiryu san as I find her intriguing with her aura and calm attitude."**_

_**Juuri responded merrily," yes, she is indeed intriguing, loving nature while her attitude, mother always said she have an attitude that can be compared to you. Indeed it would not be wise to cross her, Ichihara as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth managed to have covet loyal followers that bow down to her whim and believed me with those prideful people that are older than us, it is hard to make them lay down. Ichihara even managed to get Aidou to clear away those junk collection she found."**_

_**Finding kaname attention straying towards Ichihara, suggested for him to go to the garden and kaname excused himself.**_

_**Down at the garden, Kaname within minutes found Ichihara louging at a garden bench near the fountain playing with the wolf pup, Lily. Feeling kaname approaching but paid him no mind, Kaname then ask Ichihara, 'can I sit here?" Indicating the bench Ichihara was occupying at the moment. Gaining Ichihara's approval and taking a sit,"umm, this is awkward, can I ask you a question?**_

_**"**_

_**Ichihara nodded,kaname continued" Do you hate me? Because your mother did not choose to save kiryu kun?"**_

_**Ichihara responded back," No, though it seems you mess up your proverbs, it should be do your hate yourself or should it be do you hate me, though hate is a strong word ,probably detest or tolerate would be a better word?Since i am sure you at least tolerate dad to a certain degree to give mom hand in marriage to dad no matter for her safety. Not really though I have to say you did not give out a good impression based from your past action and you should try gaining back people's favour so it is tolerable at the moment .**_

_**I just feel bad about dad being like rug for you and the vampire community to walk over.**_

_**I have already suspected that mother apparently did not returned dad feelings, yes. She feels contentment but the desire apparently can be feel by you and she was devasted when you abandoned your life .**_

_**Though I have resent her for not saving Nee san by turning her human, I can withstand sunlight even though I am a pureblood because I have hunter blood in them with the pureblood and ironically is a trait dad have, a daywalker."**_

_**"But Nee san is another story, dad would like her to see the world…dad once said nee san is a chip off the block with her personality similar to aunt maria naïve and that she calls a spade a spade. Friendly to boot. Nee san will get along well with the humans. Nee san is a bit shy to make friends and a dead loss to interacting with people .I saw her looking towards the human kids playing basketball with longing that she wants to join in.**_

_**"Beisdes with you regaining your memory, it would not be long for you to regain back your pureblood form, mother is selfish, with her lamenting on her loneliness and misfortune when she is supposed to be focused on solving the politic problem tying down people and not wanting people to hate her. All the while running around chasing in the same pattern though it is not my place to comment on her mistakes and wrongdoings." Ichihara stated.**_

_**Ichihara then turn around and accessed kaname,"it would not be wise for you to try anything like what you did before you atoned it by giving up your life.(while giving kaname a look and glare)**_

_**Alongside mother giving up her life for you the one she loves, make good use of it and do things that will contribute to the community and going in a circle .**_

_**Go have some tanning too. Go do the things people usually long to do without wallowing in self pity and loneliness and actually solved the problem without all the suicide and hiding in corner because you hate yourself and that is just running away from problems.**_

_**Do not mind what other say, because they tend to be prejudice and are all sizzle and not steak."**_

_**Ichihara then stood up" now that is all settled unless you have anything to add on, shall we return? I tend not to leave Nee san to her own device, she is a dead man walking when there is no one supervising her ."sighing.**_

_**Kaname hearing this laugh amusedly. "and I could show you the advancement of science and technologies. We can even play kaurta and shogi alongside basketball or tennis later."Ichihara stated excitedly.**_

_**Kaname raised an eyebrown at the word' shogi" and "karuta" while tilting his head to the side.**_

_**Ichihara seeing kaname confused look explained" oh, shogi is kind of like Japanese chess though there is "GO" a broad strategy game too. "karuta is a sport to be able to quickly determine which card out of an array of cards is required and then to grab the card before it is grabbed by an opponent." **_

_**Ichihara,"before I forgot,here."handing a smartphone, to kaname who look at it confusingly.**_

_**Ichihara then elaborate" it is a phone but called a smartphone. You can surf the internet, play game, watch video , listen to music ,download application and finally video call someone ."**_

_**Ichihara then proceed to show kaname how to use the smartphone and give him the instruction booklet which she labeled how to use the smartphone for dummies. "You can stay out here a little while longer if you want, I will return back first. I will send someone to retrieve you when it is lunch since I am sure you are running on a human schedule as of current." Ichihara then walk back to the mansion.**_

_**Kaname smiled thinking that Ichihara is very different from kiryu zero. "Almost remind me of myself and yuuki, now that I thought of it." And wonder the days that would follow with the family of three family life.**_

_**Author notes:**_

_**For this fanfic, before anyone complain,I believed the younger kid with silver hair is a female since the child looks too much like yuuki when she cut her hair short with that haircut which is usually a female haircut just in silver color ( 76da715448aa426503843004035fe737/tumblr_inline_ ) and I do not get why do fanfics potray the younger child to be inferior to the older child since from what I see in the canon, the older child is clinging to the younger child.**_

_**I was thinking of portraying the younger one to have a similar personality to misaki from maid sama and haruhi form ouran high school host club and maybe have like a sisterly realationship similar to Jessica and krystal from the kpop group girls generation and f(x) and older child looks like juuri or kaname curls than yuuki to me but her personality is similar to maria + Yuuki which I am not so fond of which I believed if all the guys in vampire knight liked yuuki and spend time with her, Yuuki will probably choose all of the guys.**_

_**Even in the canon,I believed kaname will reawakens since I believed Yuuki would not send her two child or girls to kaname for nothing, it is only a matter of time and for the pureblood line, it is likely the older one will mate with kaname for pureblood heirs since the younger one will be like shiki, it is not likely for the younger child to be male and if it is a female maybe she can get together with those lone vampire knight males, like Isaya shoto.**_

_**p.s please review. With criticism,came improvement.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Vampire knight is owned by matsuri hino**_

_**{chapter 2}**_

_**When Ichihara walk into the mansion ,there is Juuri donning a badly charred torn apron along with her clothes and her hair wisp flying over her soot-filled face.**_

"_**Is this what I suppose had happened?" ichihara sighed, surveying the kitchen's mess.**_

"_**sorry Ichihara, I was just helping out the kitchen and trying my hand out on my own with those new recipes that I saw in cookbooks with them look so appetizing." Juuri apologized guilty.**_

"_**You should left the cooking and baking to the chef or someone who can handle it better, you do know you tend to turn into a loose cannon in the kitchen and I suppose you chase out the cooks and helpers who are trying to lend a hand." Ichihara stated wearily. Her sister tend to be a handful like their mom full of beans and happy go lucky.**_

"_**Clean the mess you created, with the help of the helpers.**_

_**While I tried to order some food." Ichihara taking matters into to her own hands while pinching her nose up. "okay but I call dibs on Chinese food." Juuri running off to clean up her mess. Ichihara sighed and went to order Chinese food while kaname just enter the mansion.**_

_**(With kaname)**_

_**Kaname just enter the mansion after clearing his head of thoughts and was thinking of spending some quality time with the girls that his miss out on unfortunely though he find it appalling that Yuuki sent her two daughters Juuri and Ichihara to him and cannot help but wonder if he did not regain his memories yet, would not it be awkward for the barely even met family. **_

"_**Clean the mess you created with the help of the helpers while I order some food." Ichihara voice cut trough his thoughts while brought him back to present time with him standing in front of the kitchen which look badly charred up. **_

"_**what happened here?" kaname spoke out his thoughts to which Ichihara returned the gesture "Juuri did. Do you mind Chinese cuisine? I afraid we have to order the food as you can see, the kitchen is unfortunely not in a good shape, and the other spare kitchen has not been clean yet so it is infested with some insects since it have been un habited for **_

_**long." Which kaname reply with a " I don't mind"**_

_**Not long after that, the family of three sat down in the dining room with the ordered food presented on the table lavishly. With Juuri impatience on trying out the food, the family of three dig in to the food quickly. With kaname and Juuri making small talk in between the meal. **_

_**Just then kaname asked" So what are you two girls doing now? Career wise." With Juuri enthusiastic reply" oh, I am taking over the vampire community matters along with schooling and Ichihara have started her own enterprise empire with her still schooling alongside her being the hunter president."**_

_**Kaname asked back' that is surprising, Pardon me. Aren't both of you supposed to graduated by now or am I missing something? And congratulations kiryu san for achieving being the hunter president which I have imagined to have been chosen among their brethren. Since I believe while you came from the hunters, you are under the vampire council and thus community."**_

_**Ichihara then spoke up," you might not know since you have been asleep for ten years, not what you believe to be hundred years, I am still in prestigious teiko middle school and nee san Cross high school night class. Apparently the association have changed, and with the new generation being much more open-minded than the older generation as times have changed. "**_

_**Kaname stunned that this is out of his calculation,' Pardon me but I don't quite catch the drift so apparently Yuuki is dead for reviving me, so where is kiryu kun? Shouldn't he stop Yuuki?"**_

_**Ichihara explain" Apparently dad have long past away before the ten years are up with those stress came deterioration and with mom still fixated on your death and her mental stability deteriorating rapidly which leads to her demise so what are you going to do now to amend it?"**_

_**With the mood turning gloomy at the dining table, Juuri then avert her sister attention:' Ichihara, can I have the baked Alaska that you made yesterday?" **_

_**Kaname shocked while glimpsing at Ichihara," you baked?**_

_**Juuri gleefully spoke for Ichihara,"oh yes, Ichihara makes the best deserts and food ever second after dad." Ichihara being a modest person," that is not true. Nee san, I still have a lot to improve on. And those are just amateur level. But you can have it if is still unscathed after that episode in the kitchen just now." **_

_**Juuri then teased her, ' you are just a perfectionist that you are. I believed the cake is unscathed…**_

_**After lunch, the family of three is lounging in the living room, Juuri then rush to Ichihara "Ichihara , can you help me with math? I swear math is a pain in the ass. I did not get satisfactory result during this level test and sensei propose to me that if I pass the makeup test, I will get to avoid summer school."**_

_**Ichihara said sternly to Juuri :' Did dad way of speech rubbed off you? Nee san as I have said many times, there is no elevator to success, you have to take the stairs, and Look at it at a different way, be creative, do not be influenced by other people which looking at the end product did it benefit you? if you just get the answers right using your own methods on your own pace.**_

_**It doesn't matter if you try and try and try again, and fail. It does matter if you try and fail, and fail to try again. The measure of success is not whether you have tough problem to deal with, but whether it is the same problem you had last year. People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes quoted from famous beings. **_

"_**Do you know why the turtle won the race? The turtle purposely picked a warm day, because the rabbit has thick fur, it becomes tired on warm days, the winner always has a way of winning."So basically if your so called classmates fail, are you going down with them? It does not matter if you take the slower matter, as long as you get the end results that benefit you. **_

"_**Be a horse of a different color besides those classmates of yours are just all mouth and no trousers." Ichihara continued.**_

_**Juuri :" If you don't want, I can ask father to teach me" averting her eyes to kaname checking his company progress report on his laptop.**_

_**Ichihara: 'So you this method, though some people try to remember by having in short form or making up a story,which ever way works. Understand now?"**_

_**With juuri nodding her head and running off . **_

_**Another unknown area**_

_**Another ancestor kuran is being revived, ancestor of kuran,born earlier than the current kuran kaname , Rido kuran(not to be confused with Yuuki's uncle,Rido). Meanwhile at a pure original hunter family similar to the kiryu, the family who the hooded ancestress's parents once came from and once the family which the hooded ancestress is born from. **_

_**Two years later,a Little girl with silver hair and amethyst eyes similar to the Zero kiryu but is a pureblood vampire similar to the hooded Ancestress, ironically the parents of the baby named her Zero in remembrance of Zero kiryu the previous association president before Ichihara. Not knowing that the baby is Zero kiryu himself or herself and the hooded ancestress reincarnation with those two people memory inside the baby which will be unsealed later on.**_

_**(Preview for next chapter)**_

_**People of the medieval times were once one of the best in misdirecting a person from his or her rightful path.**_

_**"All the king horses**_

_**and all the king's men,**_

_**could never put him back together again."**_

_**"Say,have you reached your limit?**_

_**"young kaname sat on his wall**_

_**but he breaked and had a great fall.**_

_**All of his loved ones could do nothing at all.**_

_**Until the real queen,broke his fall."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Didclaimer: Vampire knight is owned by matsuri hino with the kuroko no basket characters owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_

_**Female Zero, ancestor Rido. With maybe a little kaname/Ichihara.**_

_**To unnamed reviewer, at first I was thinking of shipping Kaname with Ichihara(the younger daughter with silver shorter hair) but then Zero may be a better choice since I was thinking of how to bring Zero back without being degraded anymore like in the manga which I detest. No worries,I won't ship the older daughter, Juuri with kaname since she looks weak to me, I rather an observant and can make Kaname be like himself heroine. Someone with goals to accomplished, not running around chasing guys which is more like a crush. I am offended that you think I will ship the older one with kaname since I detest Yuuki when she went from tolerable to intolerable.**_

_**{Chapter 3}**_

_**Somewhere in another place, another kuran mansion ,Rido kuran the ancestor of the kurans(not to be confused with Yuuki's parental uncle rido kuran), conceived even earlier than the current kuran kaname, born in the middle ages era from where they donned thick clothing, is revived.**_

_**At the hunter side (Flashforward to two years later)**_

_**A child who they have been waiting for so long is conceived on this very day. With a private party thrown to celebrate the long awaited child who have been conceived from two hunters who cannot have children before this and have prayed for the child, the miracle child. The princess of the hunter side and will replaced her parents when she come of age as the president of the hunter association .The child a female, who is surprisingly born a pureblood with silver hair and amethyst eyes similar to the hooded woman who long ago came from a human parentage. The child ironically is named Zero too, Akashi Zero. Born from the great feared Akashi Seijuro (who have red hair and amethyst eyes) and Akashi tetsuya(who here have silver hair and baby blue eyes and a female at that) .**_

_**On this joyous day, a private party is held for Zero's christening and humans and hunters alongside a few pureblood vampire who are open-minded attended the party. Akashi Seijuro then have a opening speech that thanked the quest from coming and then finally beckon his wife tetsuya to bring in Zero to show the crowd and for them to give their well wishes and gifts to Baby Zero with them pledging their allegiance and loyalty to princess Zero since many of her subjects adore her and for their loyalty to the Akashi clan.**_

_**Unknown to all , a prophecy have been prophesized and it goes" The one who have the power to stop the ongoing dispute between vampires and hunters approaches…born to those with pureblood ancestry flowing through her veins, born as the twelve month dies, born to those who have stayed equal to vampires and the moon will marked her as an equal and she will have powers that goes beyond. "**_

_**This prophecy who have been prophesied at Zero's birth, and passed around the vampire and hunter society with none knowing who was the one being prophesize for there is another baby girl being born with pure hunter blood though not a pureblood vampire like Zero but on the same day with Zero on the twelve month, the takamiya family though dimmed compared to the Akashi family, but managed to stay on equal grounds with the family though with their big ego named Sara takamiya.**_

_**Though there is two who fufill most of the requirements but the moon chooses Zero, unknown to people with them spectaculating it will be Sara since they did not know their beloved princess who is also an pureblood existed for precaution.**_

_**Though there is another dark secret that is kept tight behind the scenes with Zero's birth, her older brother though not a pureblood is being used for ancestor Rido to be brought back to life two years earlier. With the culprit being Akashi tetsuya older half sister mayuzumi chihiro for her holding a grudge against Akashi seijuro for not choosing her as his bride and jealous of her younger sister for her good fortune.**_

_**When Zero's older brother with dark brunette hair almost black from Akashi seijuro father side is being stolen by mayuzumi chihiro with Akashi seijuro while his wife is recovering from her labor , giving chase til they reached the kuran mansion where mayuzumi chihiro and her conspirators awaits to awaken Kuran rido the ancestor who they think can control with them reviving the kuran ancestor.**_

_**Out of their perceptions though, it seems the kuran ancestor while awakening managed to injured those conspirators and mayuzumi chihiro who fled upon the sight. When Akashi seijuro arrived at scene, it have been too late for the ancestor have eaten up Akashi Seijuro' son and while Akashi Seijuro did not hold Kuran Rido the ancestor responsible, the kuran ancestor riddled with guilt revert himself to a baby since he is too weak to keep his adult form after being asleep for so long. With Akashi Seijuro taking Kuran Rido the ancestor in to the household since he could not amend the situation or turn back time so he have to make do with the situation.**_

_**Back at the Akashi's household**_

_**With Akashi seijuro giving chase at mayuzumi chihiro for Zero's older brother born a two years earlier than Zero. Akashi Tetsuya was recovering from her labor from earlier, with high security being put up and strongest trusted friends the generation of miracles guarding her and her hope that her son can be retrieved back but alas the effort is in vain and her hopes crushed when she saw Akashi Seijuro came in with another foreign baby even with the brown hair, the eyes are bloodwine colored, not exactly red. Heartbroken by her sister betrayal and her firstborn death, she and seijuro make due with the baby and adopted kuran rido who they coincidently named rido too who stand in as Zero's older brother.**_

_**Ever since Mayuzumi chihiro betrayal, the Akashi family have taken desperate measure in security and holding a private party for Zero's birth where only the trusted attendees know Zero existed. Akashi Rido then two years old is mature and know of his surrounding standing guard and his parents worries by his younger sister with no memories of his previous life.**_

_**After the party at night during bedtime, Akashi Tetsuya and Akashi seijuro is reading a bedtime story to Rido after putting baby Zero to sleep with Akashi tetsuya holding on to baby Zero while she slumber. AKashi tetsuya then asked a question to Rido asking whether he will protect Zero his younger sister at any cause which have Rido agreeing readily influenced by those philosophical stories that tetsuya read to him, since Seijuro mention those fairytale story is a disturbance and only for delusion people which will not happen in reality as they served not prupose and calling those mary sue and prince saving the damsel in distress dull with the happily ever after that is set in stone which will make Rido stupid saying that one want something,they have to work for it .Though once in a while tetsuya do read fairy tales to Rido.**_

_**Seeing Rido's answer made Tetsuya a bit relieved, not before making Rido doing the pinky promise which Rido comply even though like Seijuro he thinks it is childish.**_

_**That night when after reading a story to Rido ,when Seijuro foresee something bad is going to happen with the Mayuzumi chihiro and her gathered accomplices still on the loose discussed on keeping Zero at the mansion without the windows and Fidelius spell casted around the house that will keep the family hidden used to conceal a secret inside an individual's soul; the being who houses the secret is known as the Secret Keeper. A dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof. This is an extremely old spell, one of the most ancient of all. As long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak, Anyone could search the village where the particular being was staying for years and never find them, not even if the seeker had his nose pressed against the particular being sitting room window.**_

_**Unknown to Rido the ancestor and Zero who have been engaged also on that day where the parents feeling it better for Zero to be engaged among family members and Rido can protect her which they told Rido when he is three and standing since he is a pureblood and mature which Seijuro and tetsuya did not mind and even though of him as their son which alleviates the pain of the loss of their biological son.**_

_**Back at the kuran's main mansion**_

_**Kaname kuran have been having a peaceful life with his two daughters and he officially adopted Ichihara as his daughter since she is actually family in blood too. Though Juuri many disastrous concoctions which he find a miracle that have not burn down the house. With Ichihara remedy Juuri mistakes and keeping an eye on Juuri. He felt that both girls are opposite and balance themselves out with Juuri being bubbly, clumsy, not very bright in academics and fainthearted while Ichirara is calm, composed ,smart in academics wise , quick on thinking , much like himself. A tough opponent if he goes up against her. Now, she keep her hair long, medium wise length with no the bangs tied to one side and forehead exposed(kind of like AOA seolhyun hairstyle just in silver colored), she looks different from kiryu kun and his brother.**_

_**"Father." Ichihara calls cut through his thoughts, speak of the devil…."This mail have been addressed to you though there is no return address." Kaname thank her for the giving him the letter and sent her on her way before examining the envelope and see that Ichihara is right about the return address and then unseal the envelope and out fell a page that is torn from a book and a piece of paper. He read the page that is torn from a book first that goes:**_

_**"People of the medieval times were once one of the best in misdirecting a person from his or her rightful path.**_

_**'All the king horses**_

_**And all the king's men ,**_

_**Could never put him back together again.' "**_

_**Then he continued reading the piece of paper**_

_**"Say have you reached your limit?"**_

_**"young kaname sat on his wall**_

_**but he breaked and had a great fall**_

_**All of his loved ones could do nothing at all.**_

_**Until the real queen ,broke his fall."**_

_**"The fake queen you have set on the throne who did not solved the problem which is going in another full circle, foolish child you should have be observant and check care for now the real queen has appear and it would not be yours. Heed this warning, another war may be start, carefully check through your allies and do not mistreat you loyal members for everything is happening again to compensate your foolish action, the world shall revel through it again in dispair. "**_

_**Kaname after reading through the warning with no sender called seiren and takuma to investigate on the sender of the envelope. He went through the contents in his head again, the warnings, which he did not understand on the fake queen part. He did everything for Yuuki so there is no need for her to do anything already anyways so why is it….a miscalculation? It could not be…..then who is the real queen, Yuuki is born from pure kuran blood so why…even though she is deceased and following her footsteps will be Juuri so unless we have another queen which I am sure is a fake that I have to get rid of for threatening Juuri position.**_

_**Seems like we would need another knight again. Kaname thought.**_

_**Not knowing his beloved first love the hooded woman is back, her reincarnation also Zero kiryu 's reincarnation with the memories of the two past lives sealed, the real queen.**_

_**Author notes: sorry for the inconsistencies, I keep changing the chapter since I am not satisfied so chapter may vary and Ichihara is the president of the association after Akashi Seijuro so the above of Zero birth and kuran Rido the ancestor is flashback and Kuran Rido looks exactly like Kuran Kaname in the Manga/anime without the Heterochromia eyes. No kaname/the older daughter Juuri,I am just saying canon wise, after Yuuki death, it is possible that Yuuki send her two daughters to him for I do not believe she will send them who is older than kaname as he is a human for no reason. Besides it is possible that kaname and his daughter will mate in the canon for the pureblood kuran line to continue after he regain his memory, it is just happening in the same pattern again like Yuuki situation only this time it is yuuki sacrificing for kaname to turn him human like yuuki mother to yuuki and he will regain his memories after ten years. The other pairing I considered at first to be Kaname/Ichihara. I started this story to prove Zero's child is a daughter at first and for people in the fanfics who usually wrote the older child superior than the younger one while I perceive from the canon, the older one is faint hearted and cling to the younger one while the younger one is more composed and to elaborate more on the hooded woman, I mean kiryu are the first hunter to have direct contact with the hooded woman blood so should there be like pureblood born for Zero's child, thick hunter blood . I mean I find the kaname/hooded woman to be very compatible than Kaname /yuuki so no way I will paired kaname/older daughter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**_

_**Female Zero, Ancestor Rido and side couple Kaname/Ichihara**_

_**{Chapter 4}**_

_**(flashback to the talk after Ichihara check up on Juuri)**_

_**Ichihara open up the topic:" Now since Nee san is asleep, I will like to continue with the talk when we were in the garden just now since we were outside I could not talk to you about certain things without being overheard. **_

_**It seems even after you passed on technically, there is still some enemies lurking harboring hatred against the kurans. Those who have suffered of digrace from the kurans and those who have lost a family members or friends under the kurans.**_

_**I fear they have gathered together and proceed to have sneak attack. Even some humans have hated mother because of her, they suffered being attacked from those vampires and have blamed on father for helping her on occasion. They is technically should be our side fault since we are suppose to work together with humans for co-existance instead putting humans in front line for the attack at the cross academy.  
**_

_**Mother is quite a slow person and does not think things through and have make quite a number of enemies because of some words that she randomly spew out. Consider they are prideful people afterall, she is only saved because of father and Kaien Cross the only two people who like her along with aunt sayori. **_

_**Along with her untimely death where there is still a lot of enemies lurking around waiting for a chance to strike. **_

_**Since father's death, they was waiting for the chance and a reason to eliminate her though since her sanity is depleting, she naturally gave up her life.**_

_**Though it is part of your doing that cause this mess, her mind have crumble and erode her sanity and rational mind when you ended your life, father is just a stand in that cushioned her despair. To be honest a few when father got together with mother, there is a few times he caught her commiting suicide though he managed to stop her and from then on she is always under supervision by someone.**_

_**It is after a few years later father managed to make her forget her despair, pushed into her deepest part of mind. Contain and stop from spreading her insanity, not cured.**_

_**With the anti-vampire weapon not of much used just as it is, apparently there have been tweaking done to it. The anti-vampire are created based on an ancient Kamui spellbook or tome pertaining to spells, alchemy , psychic powers, healing techniques, fighting skill techniques and philosophy.**_

_**With it, there is light and dark spells, light being the orthodox version and the dark one being the shortcut version. However no one knows how to translate its meaning til recently. For it was said that whomever deciphers the book's ancient's texts would be able to control a power known only by the god themselves.**_

_**the book also lists spells dealing with "Shadow Alchemy" and could provide the enemy with the ultimate power to create invincible armies.**_

_**With that someone managed to translate the book in the hunter association and the vampire council though the one which was managed to translate was a dark ritual one allowing them to forged the anti-vampire weapons with the spells requirement being 7 days time and 99 vampire blood of all classes and human blood. **_

_**The town of ayataka with the vampire and humans became the victim of the hunter association president's unwitting decree, as his father had the town citizen slaughtered, their blood, bone, and flesh melted in with the gold that was cast in the mystic rite that formed the items to complete the rite that forges the weapons. **_

_**Though nee-san wield mother artemis, she also wield the newly named anti-vampire weapon named venus. Though I have your anti-vampire sword in my possession as I wield it along with father's bloody rose. If you want, I can return the sword back to you. I have the new anti-vampire double sword called Athena, it should be sufficient.**_

_**Before I forget, this new anti-vampire sword will be useful for you, it is called Apollo. It now belongs to you.**_

_**As I said that the enemies are lurking around and now that you are a human with vampire memories, the most you can is just wielding the hunter weapon so I have some have set some precaution at this mansion as you can see, when you came in and have a talk with me, I have put a silence spell on this walls so no one will overheard this conversation. **_

_**Just now those things I have told you especially the revamp version of the anti-vampire weapon should not be said to nee san fully especially about the process of making it for it is too gruesome for her to handle it. If anything it is best you do not say it out to any other people too with the tension going on. I myself have just overheard it recently.**_

_**Moving on, the other precautions I have put around this mansion, first the Fidelius charm is an extremely difficult, multifaceted and potent charm that can be used to conceal a secret inside an individual's soul; the occupant who houses the secret is known as the Secret Keeper. A dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof. This is an extremely old spell, one of the most ancient of all.**_

_**Once the secret has been implanted, the only method for another to learn it is for the primary Secret Keeper to divulge it to that person directly voluntary. The people who the Secret Keeper has already divulged the information to secondary Keepers would not be able to pass it along even if they wanted to and the information in question can not be learned even by stumbling across it, even if one were staring the secret in the face. For example, if someone were to hide a location in this way, even if a person were to stumble into the specific area they would not be able to recognise it for what it was example like as the area they were looking for and they would not therefore learn the location accidentally. Though as a secondary precaution in case someone betrays us, in case we designated another to be the primary secret keeper that betray us, I have cast a spell on all of our acquaintances that have visited here that if they are designated and betrays us, before they could even spew out the location, they will be tongue-tied. **_

_**So as long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak, any foe, nemesis or adversary could search all the mansion we are staying for years and never find them, not even if he or she had his nose pressed against their sitting room window.**_

_**Secondly, you noticed any difference this mansion's layout spotted? Mother have wanted for the mansion to stay as it is in decoration as her predecessor's time but the layout, I have set the sentinel maze formation on this mansion layout based on the ancient eight trigrams, outsiders who enter will be trapped here without anyone guiding them as it is like a mirage ,a naturally occurring optical phenomenon in which light rays are bent to produce a displaced image of distant object or the sky and the Softer creaking or popping sounds may have a similar origin as the components of a window, door, or the siding on a house contract in the cold and later expand due to the radiant heat gained from the sun's rays. Building systems, including plumbing pipes, heating pipes and hot air ducts will also appear to be more "restless" when they expand and contract with extreme shifts due to increased demands of hot water or hot air to heat our living spaces. Because most of these systems are interconnected with wall, floor and roof systems, which may also be expanding or contracting.**_

_**Though if they are vampire, we might need a little bit of the shadow games on it for they used illusion and magic on the foe's psyche and soul.**_

_**It is enough for now, I suppose I will tell you more later, you seem overwhelmed by the information."**_

_**Kaname: 'So basically you are saying there is still enemies, I thought I eliminated all enemies even demolish the hunter association after all the thing holding them up is gone."**_

_**Ichihara sighed: " Apparently you did not and left quite a mess behind with the demolish of buildings and cities. Now that you are back, though it is preferable that you stay low but try to do good deeds and defend people's honour. Try to regain their good impression of you. Truthfully they hated you to the core for sacrificing both lots of vampires and humans for mother's sake even if you did not kill uncle Aidou's father and with her inability to handled and solved the problems. What with her chasing and wanting to follow you instead of solving the problem in front of her and relying on people too much. **_

_**I hoped you will remedy this situation because I believed it have been dragging too long. Our nemesis and foes have been gaining power while we bidding out our time here. We have also decide the leftover blood from the hospital donors since there is a number of blood always dispose without being use for fear of it going bad for those blood tablets which will be better for the chalky blood tablets and can substain Level D vampires no worries. "**_

_**While removing the silencing charm around the room and releasing the lock on the door.**_

_**Juuri who then came in and greeted:" Ichihara, why you two are not asleep? We still have school tomorrow and you need to wake up early." While just acknowledging Kaname.**_

_**Ichihara brushing off non-existence specks of dust off her dress, a hand me down from her mother, Yuuki along with the black coat she worn when kaname is revive though Juuri also got her dress and white coat from her mother, Yuuki. "my apologies, we are just discussing some matters that bored you and exchange some pointers over chess." Conveniently pointing at the table holding the set out chess set.**_

_**Juuri:" oh, but even if it bored me, I do not mind watching and listening even if I do not understand. By the way,(Looking at kaname) Do you know Ichihara have been managing over the kuran corporation along with her own company the pineapple inc who is the second most profitable and famous company in the world after that company in china who is first. With her managing the Kuran corporation, it is second tied in with the pineapple inc.(While hugging and praising Ichihara) Told you Ichihara you are better than me in managing the company, I have make the company's stock prices dropped and lose money."**_

_**Ichihara out of breath from Juuri's tight hug:" Nee san, c-an 't bre –at- he."**_

_**Juuri who comes to her senses and panic:" Sorry Ichihara, oh my I could not do anything right."(disappointed her head dropped a little)**_

_**Ichihara blurted out while trying to appear aloof with her pokerface:" Don't put yourself down, you just have not come across your expertise and remember what father said you are like mother and aunt maria who kind of brights up and room and always managed to smooth the tension and awkwardness."**_

_**Juuri brightened up with resolve:" Yeah, father did said that and I should not put myself down. Thank you. Oh I love you Ichihara you tsundere." While giving kisses on Ichihara's face.**_

_**Kaname after clearing his throat for the girls attention:" Relax, I do not want the company back at the moment with kiryu san doing such a good job in it and I have been out of it for so long and to take the reins now might be a little demanding and Kiryu san is part of the kuran family. Though I have to wonder why did you not leave it to takuma to handle after Yuuki passed on?"**_

_**Juuri still hugging Ichihara on the waist:" Apparently Mother did not take up the reins on handling the company and with uncle takuma in quite a trouble, he passed it to Ichihara who is five to handle it.'**_

_**Kaname stunned:" So a child prodigy huh? Must have put Aidou in quite a spot…wait so what are your ages now?"**_

_**Juuri agreed:" Ichihara drives uncle Aidou crazy. Ichihara is 10 years old currently though attending middle school third year while I am 18 years old attending high school third grade."**_

_**Juuri:" Nee san that why I told you I want to attend high school already, I even passed the aptitude test and uncle aidou say high school would not trouble me besides middle school is a breeze."**_

_**Juuri firmly decline:" No, father said it is better to stick with your same age friends and did not allow you to skip any more grades for the sake of interacting and your suppose to attend at least half of this middle school as they did not let you to skip any more grades before your finish half of the middle school year. Only a quarter of the year had passed besides you are the student council's vice president and vice captain of the basketball club."**_

_**Kaname:" Pardon, i thought the school's basketball club that kiryu san went to is a guy basketball club, shouldn't you be the manager or something?**_

_**Juuri:" Oh she was admitted as special case into the team and is one of the starters on matches which reminds me that you have early basketball practice tommorrow still not turning in?(looking at Ichihara) and with your basketball match coming soon..you will be tired out."**_

_**Ichihara sighed:" understand, but you do not have to retire yet since your lessons is conducted at night so I should stay awake to accompany you besides I am not tired."**_

_**Juuri:" fine, so what you want to do now?"**_

_**Ichihara:" How bout we continue the chess game before Juuri came in?" (referring to kaname and her)**_

_**Kaname: King takes pawn at E6**_

_**Ichihara: Rook takes bishop at H8**_

_**Kaname: pawn to G5**_

_**Ichihara: Rook takes queen at A3**_

_**Kaname: Rook to H5**_

_**Ichihara: Queen takes rook at A3.**_

_**Kaname: Queen takes Knight at E6.**_

_**Ichihara: Queen to Gi checkmate.**_

_**Ichihara: "It seems I won."**_

_**Kaname:" Indeed I guess I must be getting rusty."**_

_**Juuri:" That is because Ichihara is usually playing chess though not everyday but it is noticeable along with the fact that she plays Shogi, GO and Chinese chess."**_

_**(flashback ends)**_

_**A mysterious silhouette with untarnishable yellow sash floats inclusive of gold bells tied at each end of the sash and hidden in the sleeves;only unsheathed by the flapping of sleeves around her long-sleeved dress looking down at the creature crouching down at her feet after her shadow penalty that punish people for their wrong deeds and those who cheats:" You have hurt Nee san and for that is unacceptable" seething, her eyes changing colors at a rapid rate reflecting her mood and injuring the vampire badly in her anger the pureblood vampire beyond relief and mind crush the vampire beyond relief modify the vampire's looks to be like one of those criminals who have been sentenced covering up her tracks by erasing all signs that point to her from the world outside of her barrier field by waving her hand and returning the place back to the normal and the place seems unscathed like before. After which she is dissolved in a school of white doves disappearing from the scene and the time moves again.  
**_

_**Author notes: Why not many people believed that the younger daughter(Zero and Yuki's child) is a girl with how much the child looks like Yuuki just in silver color hair and the hairstyle is similar to Yuuki"s hairstyle after she cuts her hair and the child is a little taller than the older sister( . /-_QwM5NWo5io/UQC1fhv_b2I/AAAAAAAAAI0/h5cYoa-sy-k/s1600/Yuuki+Kuran+short+ ) and Yuuki looks a little like boyish in this picture ! I am getting frustrated and irritated by the vampire knight wiki and have corrected it that the child is a female. Please review. **_

_**I am also going to write a vampire knight story similar to Ouke no monshou(daughter of the nile) manga and a vampire knight harry potter story with a twist and both featuring female zero around this week.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri no matter how I wish I can change the female lead.**_

_**{Chapter 5}**_

_**Five minutes before the alarm is suppose to sound, Ichihara have woken up sitting up to regain her composure before brushing her teeth. Then Juuri barges in without knocking.**_

_**Juuri dashes in holding a newspaper with the headline," Pureblood found after the optical illusion put on him is lifted which prevents authorities from finding him is turned human with heavy injuries just abandoned at the street with no signs of evidence.**_

_**There is more like the former pureblood have heavy Injures in the mind making him in a coma."**_

_**While shoving the newspaper in Ichihara's face.**_

_**Ichihara not impressed: " Nee san may I ask you to remove the newspaper from my face, if you want me to read it, you can just hand it to me normally without actually shoving it in my face."**_

_**Juuri sensing that she have offended Ichihara retract her steps and apologise :" Sorry Ichihara but I was anxious to show you the newspaper right after uncle Aidou show it to me." With the alarm going off slightly in the background breaking off the tension.**_

_**Juuri laugh off it awkwardly: " I see you still woke up 5 minutes earlier than the alarm. So why do you still set the alarm if you can automatically wake up at the same timing every morning."**_

_**Ichihara waved it off: " It is just for disciplinary grooming, shouldn't it be expected of you.**_

_**A statement not an opinion so do not answer. Go wait at the dining hall, I need to make myself presentable before joining you at the table."**_

_**Juuri giggled:" As expected of the perfectionist who even want to beat out the alarm clock." Before quickly dashing outside for fear that she have rubbed the fact in Ichihara's face and thus offended her.**_

_**(In the dining hall)**_

_**Ichihara coming in sitting opposite Juuri while waiting for the food to be serve: " Should you even be eating? How many snacks have you eaten? Along with this heavy breakfast though dinner for you, how are you going to sleep later? You might gain fat and there would not be any guys liking you especially Rayne."**_

_**Juuri ruffled in anger and shouted: " Ichihara! You Jerk and you are not suppose to say it out. Besides how could I gain much weight when it is just desserts and snacks." Unconsciously forking some of her food out around the table.**_

_**Juuri reasoned: " But they will accumulate more and more over time and you will gain weight. I suggest you cut down on it, in replacement I will buy for you those healthy herbal/fruit tea."**_

_**Juuri retort back: " Oh yeah those bitter soothing drinks which is usually for elderly."**_

_**Ichihara frustrated trying to get through her elder' sister thick block head: " For your information nee san, younger people like teenagers and young adults consumed it too. Since I could not talk some sense into you, perhaps I should stopped all sweets, snacks and deserts productions in japan and do not bothered with the chef, since I will make sure that they will not sell the ingredients for making the deserts in japan excluding fruits and some special case."**_

_**Juuri stomping her feet angrily: " Ichihara you jerk, you are abusing my legal rights to the ingredients and your authority."**_

_**Ichihara reasoned out: " No. I am not. I believed the people will thank me for doing the favor of keeping the citizens of japan healthy and living longer with good body figure which reminds me are you still up for that movie date with Rayne?"**_

_**Juuri:" Ichihara! Don't say it outloud in front of people . (while silently referring to Kaname's inner circle and friends with kaname himself.)**_

_**Kaname looking a bit lost at the name "rayne" decided to butt in: " Who is this Rayne person? A guy?"**_

_**With Juuri remaining in silence, Ichihara decide to explain to kaname: " He is one of newer hunter researcher nobles, he collaborated with Uncle Aidou and me before in a shared project. He studied in Cross academy with nee san."**_

_**Kaname raising a eyebrow at that,:" So Juuri are you and this Rayne guy dating?" directing the question at Juuri.**_

_**Juuri startled out of her thoughts by that question denying it:" No. We are not dating."**_

_**Kaname who is placated by the answer just continue eating the breakfast. **_

_**Juuri who then change topic:" Father have you heard the news that a pureblood vampire is attack and been turned human along with being in coma with those heavy injuries. The news will bring about more animosity and distrust between the hunters and vampires."**_

_**Kaname who just offhandly replied:" There is no need for you to be concern over this, for there is no use fretting over this, just continue with your studies. But if this really bothered you, I will keep you updated if there is any news.**_

_**Ichihara who all the while keeping quiet while watching her sister and other father's conversation.**_

_**Ichihara pointed out the Chinese dish out for her older sister and kaname to try.**_

_**Juuri:" meat! This is made from four different kinds of meats, am I right? Ichihara just nod her head with her smirk. Juuri just continued :" It is made from mutton, pork, kidney(bits from the animal) and…With Ichihara cutting in mid sentence :" If you can guess it ,I will take my hat off to you, that applies to you too(while giving a glance at kaname)**_

_**Aidou and Ruka who is there at the dining room spoke up in defense:" How dare you ask Kaname sama to answer such useless question!"**_

_**With Ichihara ignoring him while giving a challenging look at kaname with kaname giving a look for Aidou to quiet. With Juuri giving a guess first:" It is a combination of rabbit and deer meat. There are five different kinds of meat here. Pork and mutton create a unique taste when cooked together. Deer and rabbit meat also create a unique taste. This is getting difficult. Can't I just eat your wonderful dishes without guessing? **_

_**Ichihara injected :" No, after you guess, You do not have rack your brain over this. It is the twenty five petals on a kuran mansion. Idiot!"**_

_**Look here there is twenty five beef strips in the shape of flutes. That is why this dish is called ….With Aidou cutting in" flute-shaped roses" **_

_**Ichihara who just shake her head:" No, this dish is called " jade flute seeks yonder. It has the connotaion of questioning others. If you had guess it, you would be the greatest connoisseur." With every body tasting the food, Juuri tried again:" The lotus in this soup is bland, the bamboo shoots are fresh and the cherries are sweet wait. ...where have the seeds gone?" Ichihara:" I replaced the seeds of the cherries with something else."**_

_**Juuri being the food gourmet:" It is the meat of a bird. It is either ostrich or partridge."**_

_**Ichihara:" But you won't be able to guess the name of the soup. Nee san, you have to take your inspiration from the 'book of poems'"**_

_**Juuri slumped:" Book of poems? I am not very good with them, I only know some with it is boring texts.**_

_**Ichihara who just raised an elegant eyebrow:" Think about it. There are flower petals and cherries in here. Flowers and cherries naturally describe the beauty of a lady. **_

_**Juuri:" oh! "Beauty soup". Please pardon me.**_

_**Ichihara continued smugly:" But there are lotus leaves and bamboo shoots in there too. The bamboo shoots represent an upright nature. The lotus leaves represent the lotus flower. The lotus flower are the outstanding features in a pond, so….(looking curiously at Juuri) **_

_**Juuri:" Oh! This is the gentleman and beauty soup."**_

_**Ichihara continued rubbing her chin:" What about the partridge meat which I painstakingly added? There is a line in the poem which goes…..'Over the many rivers, a gentleman seeks a virtuous lady' so therefore this soup is called' Seeking soup'."**_

_**Juuri slacked:" Give me a break, this name is too complex. But the soup Ichihara prepared is superb. The dishes have gone cold, can we eat now?"**_

_**Ichihara made a gesture for Juuri to continue, though stopping Aidou by his sleeves:" Wait, I did not remember invite you to eat at the table with us."**_

_**Aidou:" I want to eat with kaname sama. Go bring kaname sama's favourite."**_

_**Ichihara with her eyes narrowed into slits and in a cold calm tone:" Did you just order me to do things? Uncle Aidou?"**_

_**Aidou who is pulling his seat facing kaname:" Yes, I did. Go bring out the dish, I want to eat the same dish as kaname sama. Are you deaf? Why are you standing there? I guess with a level D hunter dad, you have no manners against elders." **_

_**Ichihara with her eyes turning to slits and her cold voice:" I believe when you want the younger generation to respect you an elder, you should give them the respect too. It is basic manners, included in confucianism's teaching. You ignorant hypocrite."**_

_**Aidou who temper have risen:" You offspring of that level D.." while attacking Ichihara with his ice who Ichihara dodged then use her inner energy who is golden colour spiral out of her block his main energy and the source where allow him to freeze enemies with a few of his vital points in his body rendering Aidou defenseless like a human. **_

_**Ichihara then sneered:" I suppose this suit you for badmouthing father, even after he passed on. But I am willing to let this go, but the next time you disrespect dad you will get worst or maybe turning into a defenseless human is good choice for you to know of what I am capable of. Don't forget I am a pureblood too. A strange case from the union of a pureblood and a level D hunter with the offspring being pureblood nonetheless I will advise you not to try it, aunt ruka for it will be stupid and if I harm you, your dear husband will be out for my head and it will be a tiring cycle of revenge. So I advise you to not be reckless though you are welcome to try that is if you can." Ichihara leaving with a smirk and a grin while Ruka fuming at the side not willingly to disgrace herself by shouting at Ichihara in front of her kaname sama and her illusion on Ichihara not working for the releasing of Aidou.**_

_**(After breakfast)**_

_**Juuri cornered Ichihara: " Since it is a weekend, we should spend some time together."**_

_**Ichihara who just raised a brow: " like what?"**_

_**Juuri who just drag her to the practice room in the mansion:" Training our powers."**_

_**Ichihara who just roll her eyes:" Didn't you have the same powers as mother like the blood summoned butterfly wings, along with the omitting memory blockage by touch and the getting rid of hallucination by blood?"**_

_**Juuri who just slump:" True but mother's wings from summoned from blood is butterfly bat hybrid wing, the front is like a butterfly but the back is like a bat. Similar to the tease butterfly which is carnivorous."**_

_**Ichihara:" Butterflies are ectothermic creatures unlike humans who are endothermic creatures since it technically means is an organism in which internal physiological sources of heat are of relatively small or quite negligible importance in controlling body temperature while for endothermic creatures such as humans is an organism that maintains its body at a metabolically favorable temperature, largely by the use of heat set free by its internal bodily functions instead of relying almost purely on ambient heat. **_

_**Endothermy does not provide greater speed in movement than ectothermy (cold-bloodedness)—ectothermic animals can move as fast as warm-blooded animals of the same size and build when the ectotherm is near or at its optimum temperature, but often cannot maintain high metabolic activity for as long as endotherms which have higher variability. One seeks and craves sunlight and one who depend on sunlight. Contrastingly Vampires are warm-blooded creatures even a vampire bats is warm blood and is a mammal and all mammals are warm-blooded so is a humans so those vampires who craves sunlight brightness and warmth should not worry too much. **_

_**They would not get burn in the sunlight, just sluggish. Since mom's is a dark one, yours will likely be the same. A shadow one and thriving in the dark contracting what we thought about butterflies. Mother's powers are of dark magic and shadow powers and it is not good news for there is quite a number of people who also have powers including butterfly and they are usually dark magic as do all vampires. Be careful**_

_**Omitting of memory touch, as long as they did not uphold a shield or force field or barrier though it require direct contact so those with gloves covered palm would not work, and the the removal of the pressure shield around the brain by striking their pressure point correctly for some may lead to touch of death or the death-point striking.**_

_**For the hallucination, it only work for the neutralizing against some of the chemicals insides your body causing illusion such as ethylene or hullucinogen or those trance like type including the anomalous experience such as the sense of presence and sense of presence in bereavement just like mom's case. So it is ineffective against illusion and hologram for unlike a hallucination, which is a distortion in the absence of a stimulus, an illusion describes a misinterpretation of a true sensation.**_

_**Though I suppose with any close people's blood and awaken the particular person from the hallucination." **_

_**Juuri zoned out: " But you can do those too right? So I have been thinking why don't we spar and maybe can discover more undiscovered powers."**_

_**Ichihara:" Let's begin, choose a weapon of your choice and change to sparing clothes, be here after five minutes."**_

_**With the two girls change into their respective sparing clothes and hairs tied, Juuri's wavy hair in a low side messy bun with red hair tie while Ichihara put her now chest length straight with no bangs in a fishtail net braid with a green ribbon hair tie. **_

_**Juuri holding up her artemis and strike Ichihara at the sides with Ichihara blocking it using one of her sword throwing Juuri off a few steps back with her decipher her Juuri's moves clearly and can control Juuri's soul then Ichihara finish the moves by blocking Juuri's powers and render her immobilize with her vital point when Juuri began to use her powers. **_

_**Juuri shocked with defeat:" I actually lost to my younger sister. How ashamed I am. People always says you are better what with the managing of both companies, political problems and student council alongside basketball, ballet, gymnastics and figure skating leadership responsibilities…while I am not very good every I am the head figure of kuran family. I feel like I am inferior compared to you and I am suppose to be your older sister guiding you not the other way around."**_

_**Ichihara give a gentle calming expression while holding Juuri's shoulders:" So who cares those are your opinions, why do you have to listen to it besides you guide me too by not making me join the dark side which lifts the burden from me with your presence anyway for those vampire duties as long as your choose the correct words and correct sentence to say for it is to placate both sides. **_

_**It takes all sorts to make the world and no matter how hard you try, there are people who you just can't get along, agree with and getting them to like you. The mere idea of trying to get everyone to like you, it will never work and it will cause you to be in eyes of the public a ignorant and hypocrite girl so be careful." **_

"_**Let's go shopping, it has been a while since we have shop together, and you can clear your mind of these insecurity and extra thoughts that are clouding your mind besides I think I need a new O-level ten year series book for my elementary maths. Oh by the way please learn actually fighting moves, skills and strokes, you cannot just go swiping and swinging your artemis only and relying on vampire powers which are dark shadow magic . Should overcoming power by simple fighting moves so you could use it in all occasion for there is a lot of unlearn powers and fighting skills beyond japan" Ichihara pulling her up and mobilize her.**_

_**Walking into the newest shopping mall that have recently start operating after their change of clothes. Ichihara with her long silver hair let down and curl to waves wearing white silk dress and black trench coat and juuri with her long brown hair let down in paige silk colour dress and light brown trench coat. Seeing the various display of clothes got Juuri, Rima and Ruka who begrudgingly came along for the girl's shopping and bodyguard though she doubt Ichihara ever needs it and with her protecting Juuri.**_

_**Arriving at the shops with cute girly dresses, Juuri rushing from shops to shops and in every particular shops have a least try about more than ten for each catergory and style of clothing each with girly, feminine, casual, gothic, edgy, pop, flirty, luxurious, Lolita and preppy. Updating their wardrobe for it will be a sight if they went out with long coats and robes so Ichihara got kaname some edgy formal clothes. **_

_**There were now resting having their lunch in a restaurant after placing their order when they heard a woman screaming out in despair" Help me!"" is there anyone!" and there is the passerby commenting" The cable fell apart."**_

_**Now, there is a man shouting:' someone hurry and help us." **_

_**Juuri immediately who worriedly run to aid the people of who is calling for help.**_

_**Ichihara while still drinking the drinks she ordered calmly sighed stood up and follow after Juuri.**_

_**While arriving at the scene, there is a passerby offering temporary medical help and offering instruction after checking the victim of the accident a little boy:" Fortunately, the glass missed his carotid artery. But the jugular vein was damaged. He will be fine as long as we stopped the bleeding."**_

_**Hearing this Ichihara felt a strong urge to correct the guy:" No. If you press down that hard, you will put pressure on the air passageway and you have to put pressure higher up.**_

_**Press down gently on this part(showing the part to the people crowding there) *There may be damage to lungs and liver from trauma after checking the pulse. The child may get cardioplegia due to shortage of air, it is vital to check for breathing. Inhale breath and check to see if the chest rises. ***_

_***There is no response from his right lung. Possibility of tension pneumothorax. * "Give CPR every three seconds and make sure his chests rises." After that Ichihara rush to the pharmacy. **_

_**The pharmacy worker who is managing the store reported:" We do not have any scalpels or tubes. What do we do?" grabbing the penknife. Sterilizing the penknife, you must cut by following the upper part of rib number five. **_

_**The worried mother of the injured boy asked Ichihara:" what are you doing now?"**_

_**With the passerby man who diagnose the boy injures speaking up:" I think she's opening up the closed lung so the boy can breathe**_

_**Ichihara giving out instruction:" bring me the pediatric intubation set." *His stomach keep bloating up. It seems there is heavy bleeding inside the stomach. Because a child has a much smaller volume, this may be enough to kill him. ***_

_***Immediate intravenous injection needed. Before then, I must find his blood vessel. * **_

_**Some people ask her:" Why don't you continue after moving the child to the car?"**_

_**Ichihara coldly replied:" No. We don't have time and it can't be done inside a shaky vehicle. Give me the liquid. Quick."**_

_***Children have thin vessels. It is hard to find them. It is even harder when the child has been bleeding heavily. He is in a state of hypovolemic shock. Intravenous injection is needed.* **_

_**Ichihara stated:" I can't find the vessels. We have to give the injection through bone marrow. Do you have IO needle? The worker in charge:" we don't have that." **_

_**Then IJ cutdown. If you can't find the child's vessels and there is no IO needle. Excise the jugular vein to give injection .***_

_**Ichihara:" Squeeze the liquid in. It will be absorbed more quickly."**_

_**The workers complied.**_

_**Ichihara relief flood Ichihara's face before it turn back to her stony cold face:" Done, please hurry and get him to a hospital." While removing the sanitary rubber gloves and throwing it to the trash can. **_

_**Ichihara said gently to Juuri:" Let's return home. With Ruka and rima trailing behind Ichihara and Juuri**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**{Chapter 7}**_

_**Vampire knight belongs to hino matsuri and the harry potter character belongs to j.k rowling alongside the picture for this fanfic above is not mine.**_

"_**Wake up! Nee san we going to late if you are lazing around any longer and I know you still have not packed." Ichifuuri burst into Juuri's room and spread the curtain open letting the morning sunlight stream in. **_

"_**uh!" Juuri groggily shot her body out from the cocoon of blankets still lazing around the bed with her hands over her eyes. "Give me five more minute."**_

_**Ichifuuri firmly drag the blankets from Juuri giving a curt "no"' besides you are one who suggest we go back home everyday instead of just stay at the dorms like the others.'**_

_**If I let you have your way once, twice, thrice, continuously letting you have your way. The bad habits would not vanish. Life is not long enough for people to mature. Before walking out of the room dusting off her flawless already uniform donned on her and tighting her high ponytail with silver long curls that she woke up early on perfecting.**_

_**Juuri who then after refreshing herself sat down on the dining table with Ichifuuri who have her bag packed and beside her.**_

_**Ichifuuri who nonchalantly spoke up:" Did you do professor snape chemistry and potion homework? Alongside professor vector mathematics and physics(more mathematical and scientific and akousmathics(more on the divination and ritualistic like arithmancy)?"**_

_**Juuri gulped in her seat:" I forgot. Professor snape and professor vector going to fry me alive though professor snape already bring hell on me everytime, I do not think him hating me can get any more worse. Lend me yours, help your dear sister out. I will pay you back later"**_

_**Ichifuuri sitting there with her face devoid of expression:" If I help you once, twice, thrice continuously asking for help. This is the way of habit and paying me back whenever later on would not happen. Life is not long enough for people to mature." **_

_**With that Ichifuuri walk away not before adding" Before I forget did you read up on the chapter professor implied since I believed they would not go through on the basic background on it."**_

_**Classes started as first is professor Snape class the classroom easily lacked the cheery atmosphere that had been present in the other classes even history class which in the view of many students, the 'most boring teacher ever'. and Juuri arrived in looking relief sitting beside Ichifuuri that she made in time.**_

_**The classroom in which the chemistry and potions class are held was also very cold. **_

_**Just then Professor Snape with her black robes billowing and taking the attendance, Snape paused after Juuri's name and snidely added," Our newest celebrity," making one side of the room burst into giggles.**_

_**As the attendance taking continued onwards, Juuri became aware that most of students were openly staring at her. From most of the girls and some of the boys, they were all hostile glares except Ichifuuri, with some students were looking right at Snape, apparently utterly fascinated by the subjects they would all be learning.**_

"_**There is to be no foolish power waving nor monkey stunts in this class. You are all here," Snape said as soon as he finished taking roll," To learn the subtle science and exact art that is poion-making and chemistry for they are connected. As it is, I don't expect many of you to understand anything in this class…most will not possess the required intelligence….the needed talent…."**_

_**Snape's voice was low but the room was deathly quiet: Snape, had the gift of keeping the class silent without effot.**_

"_**But to those lucky few…." Snape continued," I can teach you the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses…you can learn to brew glory,bottle fame and even put a stopper on death for potions are more to divining and ritualistic where I can teach you the properties of chemical bonds formed between atoms to create chemical compounds, the involvement of electrons and various forms of energy in photochemical reactions, oxidation-reduction reactions, **_

_**changes in phases of matter, and separation of mixtures which will lead to alchemy….if you aren't all as great a load of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**_

_**Snape's eyes scanned the classroom, apparently looking for something…whether or not he found it, the next thing the professor said was" Ms kuran!"**_

_**Juuri sat up straighter in her seat.**_

"_**Ms kuran, can you tell me what would happen if I mixed an infusion of wormwood with powdered root of asphodel?" Snape asked, his tone so bland it was practically mocking.**_

_**Judging from her nearby seatmates' mutter of 'what the bloody heck is wormwood?', this wasn't something most people knew about, and Juuri had to shake her head and reply," I don't know,Sir".**_

"_**You don't know," Snape repeated, more openly mocking now," Did the idea of opening a textbook fail to cross your mind or did your maintaining of looks with makeup, dresses and jewelry more significant, Ms Kuran?"**_

"_**Tell me, Ms Kuran," Snape continued,"What is difference between compound, solution and mechanical mixture?"**_

_**And would you know it but that was one of the easy one Juuri had actually managed to remember. To Juuri's side, Ichifuuri eyes already lit with recognition. But as Juuri figured things, Compound and solution and chemical mixture have all a combination of pure substances. **_

"_**They all have a combination of pure substances,Sir." Juuri replied trying to make her voice confident than she really was at the moment.**_

_**Snape's face who turn taunt," Tut tut, Ms Kuran I asked you for the difference not similarities besides they are not all the same . Didn't you pay attention? Then again, maybe some of you have come to cross academy possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to….not…..pay…. attention!"**_

_**Snape openly sneering at Juuri now, while the class is laughing except for Ichifuuri and a few who just looked on stony faced though she did have a disapproving tint in her eyes that is gone as quick as it is on her face. **_

"_**Perhaps we should try something a bit more easy for you…..tell me, Ms kuran, what are the differences between wolfsbane, aconite and monkshood?"**_

_**Juuri, drawing a complete blank, had to shake her head and say," I don't know,sir."**_

"_**Obviously," Snape sneered," It seems that fame must not be everything after all."**_

_**The class laughed except for a few who just looked on stony faced. "Kiryu! Said Snape suddenly." What are the difference between wolfsbane, aconite and monkshood? "**_

_**Ichifuuri smiled having read her books, finding the subjects fascinating replied 'There is no difference sir, wolfsbane, monkshood and aconite are all the exact same plant." **_

_**Snape's lips curled into a smile as he looked at Ichifuuri**_

"_**correct, Miss kiryu".**_

"_**Let's see Kiryu, what is the difference between compund, solution and mechanical mixture?"**_

_**Ichifuuri ignoring the class:" Compound is a pure substance made from two or more elements that are combined together chemically, where as solution refers to a combination of pure substances in which the different substances are not individually visible same as mechanical mixture but solution is a homogeneous mixture whereas mechanical mixture is a heterogeneous mixture. **_

" _**Congratulations Kiryu, ten points to the class 1, it seems you inherited your father's brains a gifted chemistry and potion master rather than your mother. The rest of you, start copying those facts down."**_

_**Things kept going fairly well for the class as the lesson continued though there was one incident that threatened to change that. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around the room criticizing almost everyone except Ichifuuri, a female named Akashi Zero and a male named Akashi Rido, whom he seemed to like and a few where he hardly ever approached or called on. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way the three of his prized students had stewed their horned slugs when Juuri who is so deep in thought, as she was, she had completely forgotten she was in the middle of brewing a potion and only snapped out of her musings when the liquid inside the cauldron began to spill over the top, a green froth creeping along her desk. She hadn't noticed it, however until she felt something very wet and very hot as it burned her bare arm.(She had rolled up her sleeves.)**_

"_**Ah!" She exclaimed, as quietly as she could, and her immediate reaction was to turn off the Bunsen burner, before she caressed her arm.**_

_**As professor snape sauntered down the aisles between the desks, examining everybody's potions with a criticising eye, he noticed the belated kuran was also being very lazy today. She was doing nothing whatsoever with her potion. He'd make sure to pick on her again this lesson; get her to pull her finger out.**_

"_**I see that Kuran is also very like her parents," Snape sneered." Indolent and supercilious. Manual labour must be left to those of lesser blood status."**_

_**As he walk to Juuri he noticed silent tears dripping down her cheeks, clutching her arm and looked at the desk where there was a green lather happily bubbling away.**_

"_**Idiot girl!" he barked." Potion and chemistry pratical are intended to be monitored constantly, not ignored completely."**_

"_**She did turn the Bunsen burner off," a male student named yoshida defended his classmate.**_

"_**Oh, and that makes the situation sound so much better yoshida?" the teacher sneered. " well, seeing as you are so keen, you can take this foolish girl to the sick bay. I can bottle up this potion and try it on her next week.**_

_**That did it for Yoshida. The boy escorted Juuri to the sick bay, though once he'd dropped her off and explained to the healer named madam pomfrey what went wrong; he went to find his head of class.**_

_**With Juuri tending to her injuries in the sick bay when Ichifuuri noticed a guy near her called Neville was about to add the next ingredient to the potion namely porcupine quills, without removing it from fire which would caused a catastrophically acidic reaction. Ichifuuri seized his wrist to stop him, before whispering what to do when Snape came over to them and said.**_

"_**Idiot boy! That would have melted the cauldron and spilled acidic potion throughout the lab and you could have hurt yourself and your seatmate like Kuran, ten points from class 1."**_

"_**Kiryu, well done, you did the right thing, five points to Class 1."**_

_**Ichifuuri narrowed her eyes at the professor for calling both Neville and her sister an idiot which made him flinch slightly and he stalked off to check the others and Neville thanked her for saving him.**_

_**When the double period with potion and chemistry together ended, and Snape instructing the student to put their finished product alongside their holiday homework which includes a completed potion and chemistry filled in a vial and essay on the teacher's desk while reminding Ichihara for her to passed along the message to Juuri for her to hand in her homework later in his office.**_

_**Mathematics classes went on with the attendance check and Ichifuuri informing the teacher professor vector that her sister is in the sick bay and started the lesson with first elementary maths then additional maths and lastly akoumathics for the connected six periods.**_

_**X-7=19+X With this problem on the board professor vector asked Neville to answer with Neville panicking.**_

_**Ichifuuri stood up and called out "Professor Vector, that problem is unsolvable."**_

_**Professor Vector who asked back:" Why? Are you saying this problem is to hard for Mr longbottom?"**_

_**Ichifuuri who correct the teacher by saying "No. What I mean is the equation solve to a strange result like 0=26?"**_

_**Professor Vector who spluttered:" What?"**_

_**Ichifuuri pressed on:" Shouldn't you have written 19+X as 19-X?**_

_**In that case, X=13"**_

_**Professor Vector who is rechecking her writing: I stand corrected, it seems I have written wrongly the expression. Then continue on 8/pi=e(mathematical constant)[4Zn15][1/Z]3n/64n(n!)5 stopping once again professor vector when she mutter out loud sixteen over pi lowly under her breath after checking her double checking her answers with professor vector turning around asking" yes, Miss kiryu?"**_

_**Ichifuuri who is still double checking her answer:" Umm, sorry…. I was just…umm shouldn't the equation be sixteen over Pi?**_

_**Professor vector stunned:" sixteen over pi quite impossible." While checking with her calculator." I stand corrected."**_

_**As the lessons then continued to akoumathics with her copy of Airthmancer's atlas with her chapter two Airthmetical stability with the airthmancy chart each letter corresponds to a number as shown on this chart**_

**_A_** _**J S for 1**_

_**B K T for 2**_

_**C L U for 3**_

_**D M V for 4**_

_**E N W for 5**_

**_F O X for 6_**

**_G P Y for 7 _**

**_H Q Z for 8_**

**_I R for 9_**

_**It has been long understood that certain arithmetical values are more powerful than others. The number five ,seven and thirteen are highly magical numbers. The arithmetical value of gold is seven-widely considered the most powerful number-and it is no coincidence that gold is able to resist all but the most potent magics. Telekinesis(distance movement) is two, Art initiates life is six blood ritual power is three and psychokinesis(mind movement) is 1. Lastly Acupuncture is 8.**_

_**What is recent knowledge, however, is whence these values derive, and why some should be more powerful than others. For a long time they were considered basic constituents of the universe and airthmancers busied themselves with the tasks of description: investigating and arguing over the values of things, and drawing up tables of their interactions. And indeed, their work was, very important. However at the turn of the 19**__**th**__** century a whole new branch of arithmancy came into being, pioneered by james sephen. This was when true arithmancy was born: the studies of those before are now properly classified as numerology. **_

_**Sephen's new arithmancy looked deeper than numerology. It started asking' why': why is it that some numbers are more powerful than others, and how do things come to possess these values? These questions continue to be studied today, but we gained enough knowledge to attempt a sketch a general picture.**_

_**Arithmetical values are far from basic. If anything, the numerlogists were standing on their heads: It is not that arithmetical values dictate the complex behaviour of entities, but rather that entities exhibit complex behaviour, and arithmetical values symbolize this behaviour. Beneath every arithmetical value exists a complex series of relations which produce the value.**_

_**To understand why some numbers are magical than others depends on their relations. A new concept was developed: Airthmetical stability. Some entities are volatile: They reacts to magic and power easily or possess powerful magical properties of their own. It is in their own nature to change, and this often makes them harder to predict. They possess connections and interrelations with many entities. These entities are described as having low arithmetical stability. Silver is an example a substance with low arithmetical stability; vampire and wizards/witches also have low arithmetical stability. Highly stable arithmetical entities, on the other hand, often resist magic and power, or corrode it. They might be described as willful: they try to remain as they are, and resist external influence.**_

_**The stability of an entity has a significant effect on its arithmetical value(though it is not the only factor). Recent research suggests that the most stable entities will always possess prime values, whereas the most volatile entities will have many factors. With that class ended for recess with homework to read up on Pythagoras theorem and indices alongside a reading the arithmancy book while writing an essay on introducing arithmancy and what is arithmancy while doing an essay for them and doing practice questions from paper given to them and inside their textbooks.**_

_**With that students rush out of their stuffy classroom and raced to the canteen for food.**_

_**Ichifuuri just went out from her classroom door when someone calls her name kiryu and she slow down to a stop waiting for Neville to reach her bashfully: " back there, thank you very much."**_

_**Ichifuuri just give a small smile:" My pleasure." Turning away to be on her way to visit Juuri.**_

_**Arriving at the sick bay seeing Juuri wrapped up bandages, She stepped closer to Juuri with concern:" Are you alright? Professor Snape demands his holiday homework to be handed in and there is new homework from both professor snape and professor vector while you still have not finish yours to be summated by the end of the day as the deadline.**_

_**Juuri just laugh stupidly:" Ah hah hah, I am dead, oh no worries it seems I found an application from the smartphone you brought me that helps you with homework, it is an automated answer calculator or a homework solver which will solve my questions. I have been using this for some time now."**_

_**Ichifuuri just sighed:" If you think it can help you right now with your situation with professor snape and professor vector use it but for exams, you cannot use this since if you keep using it you will be depended on it and will not use your own strength and for the exams, you need to use a ministry approved calculator alongside a technological device still have limitations last I heard."**_

_**Author notes:it is still not complete yet; more like not perfected yet, I will add more later and make some changes and for those who notice I decide to change Zero" biological daughter the younger one name from ichihara to ichifuuri so it will be comparable with her sister juuri, so her name is going to be Ichifuuri Kiryu which I will change the older chapter" names too. Alongside the above picture is what I picture her hair will be like til she grew out her bangs and part them to the side.**_


End file.
